izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christian Musical (Thingy)
A/N: I've been listening to Christian music and praying all the time, hoping it'll fix me...I think I may have serious depression. So I was thinking...maybe, just maybe, this could bring me a little bit closer to permanently filling in the painful hole in my heart. Anyway, if you have any requests for characters, songs, or both, please say so in the comments. Enjoy! Love Me, by JJ Heller (Yun Ai) She cries in the corner where nobody sees. Yun Ai sat in a small corner behind the mall, sobbing softly. She's the kid with the story no one would believe. Yun Ai's mother betrayed her father and left him for another man. Her dad became an alcoholic and beat her daily for no reason whatsoever. The rest of her life spun out of control in the wrong direction, becoming more hectic and violent and sexual than anyone would ever be willing to believe. She prays every night: The little Korean girl put her hands together to pray. Dear God, won't you please... Could you send someone here who will love me? She finished with a barely-audible "Amen" and looked up at the sky with only one thing going through her head: Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become. Who will love me for me? 'Cause nobody has shown me what love... What love really means. Yun Ai grew up and got a job. She got married and they shared many valuable memories together. But then her job began to fail. Her office is shrinking a little each day. Her husband eventually left her to go find someone "better" than Yun Ai. She's the one whose husband has run way. She'll go to the gym after working today. Maybe if she was thinner, he would've stayed. She leaned back in her chair, thinking the same thing she did every day when she was a kid: Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become. 'Cause nobody has shown me what love... What love really means. When she had reached her breaking point, she ended up killing someone and was thrown in prison. She's waiting to die as she sits all alone. She's a woman in a cell who regrets what she's done. She utters a cry from the depths of her soul: Yun Ai put her hands togeher and bowed her head, just as she had done when she was younger. "Oh, Lord, forgive me. I wanna go home." And then she heard a voice somewhere deep inside. And it said, "I know you've murdered and I know you've lied. I've watched you suffer all of your life. And now that you'll listen, I'll tell you that I... I will love you for you." Those were the six words Yun Ai had always wanted to be told. Then it continued: "Not for what you have done or what you will become. I will love you for you. I will give you the love, The love that you nevr knew." Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Music Category:Christmas